Affection Is Business
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sakura is fed up with Gaara ignoring her for his Kazekage duties. She wants quality time and gets exactly that. GaaxSaku Fluff LEMON
1. Attention

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

* * *

Sakura sighed out the window she shared with Gaara blowing her bangs in the air. She and Gaara have been together for three years and it's been going great but recently he's been incredibly tied up in his duties. She already knew in her mind that obtaining the role of a Kazekage means taking a lot of responsibility for the village but still, she felt lonely. Sakura had only a month to spend in Suna before she had to travel back to Konoha and they had already spent fifteen of those days doing absolutely _nothing_. Sakura tried to ease her irritated mind as the wind laced through her pink locks and she gratefully savored the rarity of a cool breeze in the desert. "That's **it**! This needs to stop. I'm going to march right in there and tell Gaara how it is!" She hopped off the window sill and ran out their bedroom rushing down the hall and to the young Kazekage's office.

Gaara turned his head to the direction of the door and watched blankly as his pink haired lover stormed in the room. Had he been any other person he would have nearly jumped out of his skin at the shear aggressiveness of the pink konoichi. But this was Gaara and he does not flinch nor will he ever flinch. Gracefully, Gaara sat his pen down and pushed every bit of paper aside to focus on the girl looking dead at him. "What is it that you need, Sakura?"

Sakura snapped her head to the side in order to conceal her blush. She hadn't expected Gaara to turn all of his attention to her like that. He was normally so busy. "Uh … we need to talk." _"Great Sakura, that's so freaking' cliché! How could you be any more assertive and original? Oh well, at least he's actually looking at me." _But then again she has never bothered come in his plain office while he was working either.

Gaara was puzzled but only gave her a stoic yet odd expression. He didn't remember needing to talk about anything. "About what?"

"We haven't spent any time together!"

"We sleep together." He offered.

Sakura growled, "That doesn't count!" Then her voice softened.

Gaara took notice.

"We just … ever since I came here to visit and assist Suna with my med skills I … I mean …" Sakura lowered her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. This wasn't the first time she has ever been at a loss for words but this HAD to be the worst. Now that she was actually confronting the Suna-nin about her feelings she felt foolish or embarrassed for pestering him about quality time when he obviously had work that needed to be done.

Gaara standing up from his chair he stepped towards her and cupped Sakura's chin. "What's bothering you? Do you need a break? I can arrange something."

Sakura's cheeks held a pink tint as she shook her head. "No, I don't need a break. I love what I'm doing here! I just want us to spend time together Tanuki …" Sakura's eyes darted to his desk. "You're always working. The only time you stop is to sleep and by that time I'm not awake. So please Gaara, just take some time off for me, for us."

Gaara stood wide eyed. He hadn't a clue she was feeling that way because it had never been brought to his attention. Suddenly, the Kazekage felt something at his stomach. He really hadn't been paying her much attention. Gaara pulled her in for a hug and buried his nose in her hair. "Sakura?"

Sakura gasped at the affection and inwardly squealed. She was finally getting his attention! Now if she could get him to confess his lover to her like he did three years ago. Bringing herself down to Earth she glanced up at him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his thin, pink lips. She noticed the male blushing and smiled. "What's wrong? Too much affection?"

Gaara rested his head in the crook of her neck and shook his head. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud but he loved the attention she gave to only him whenever she pried him from his work. Gaara mumbled a response in her neck. "No …" It had been way too long since they'd done this. It's just that he had the habit of becoming so wrapped up in his duties as Kazekage he sometimes forgot … well actually _most _of the time he would forget to take time out.

Sakura kissed his flawless neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned into her enough that their bodies were touching. This is was type of affection she was talking about and she knew it was important that she and Gaara got it. She felt happy knowing that her lover could actually relax with her and let his guard down for a while. Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap their way around her slender waist and pull her even closer as she sent butterfly kisses to his cheek and reached to kiss those lips she fell in love with.

Gaara returned the kiss and rubbed his hands up and down her back staring into those emerald eyes as their foreheads connected. Gaara looked at Sakura's rosy lips, beautiful eyes, perfect skin and hair and smiled. It was all for him. "I love you, baby."

Sakura blushed at the words of affection. Even after three years her heart still fluttered knowing that those words were only spoken to her. The konoichi moaned as a set of lips softly collided with hers. Once they broke apart Sakura looked him in the eyes, "I love you too my Tanuki. I love you."

Gaara nodded his head closing his eyes momentarily and looked out the gigantic window occupying the wall of his office. "Better now?"

Sakura shook her head and raised a thin brow suggestively. "No, I still want a little more love … in your bed."

Gaara gulped and smirked. "I'm stuck here until the paper work is done and my bed's not here."

Sakura flicked a tongue in his ear and blew onto the sensitive flesh. "I like being stranded." Feeling Gaara shiver she added. "Don't you?"

Gaara groaned and pushed her against the wall guiding his digits over her neck, breast, and thighs, rubbing the tender spot on her inner thigh close to her delicate walls receiving a gasp and groan sucking on her neck creating small bruises. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do." He whispered close to her and began his business.


	2. Delicious

**A/N : -leans in and whispers with bag of cough drops- I didn't really proof read because I have the worst headache of a life time and I'm too sick :( so forgive me of any errors in my fanfic**

* * *

Gaara picked her up and pushed her roughly against the wall savaging her neck with bruises.

Sakura moaned and dug her fingers into his clothed back as he tweaked her perked nipples. The konoichi's breath was heavy already and they only just started. She missed this more than she thought.

They broke away and needly began removing each other's clothes tossing the articles to the floor. Gaara gazed at her creamy body and let his fingers glide over her breasts and waist dipping lower until he heard a soft gasp.

"G-Gaara I need you ..." Sakura moaned out and bucked her hips begging the Kazekage to rub her entrance.

Gaara smirked and tore her away from the wall laying her on the floor so he was leaning over her. They stared at the other with lust and love in their eyes and he felt Sakura sit up and brush against his lips. Gaara closed his eyes and held her back down with their lips still connected and Gaara begging for an invitation.

Sakura let him pass and moaned into his mouth as he rubbed against her tongue and to the roof of her mouth pressing harder on her rosy lips.

The red head broke away leaving a trail of saliva on both their chins as he sat up and spread her thighs.

"Gaara ..." Sakura whispered and ran her hands over her nipples giving into a loud moan. "Fuck me ..."

Gaara groaned as his dick jumped at her moans and begging. He traced his fingers around her toned thighs and just below her belly all while avoiding her soaked entrance as he watched the konoichi moan and whimper. Gaara leaned over and flicked his tongue against the soft area sucking and nipping at the tender flesh.

Sakura tossed her head to the side letting her hair fly across her face and arched her back screaming as she felt a sudden pull in a certain area. She gasped and grabbed his hair pressing him in moaning with pleasure as he flickered his tongue up and down and over her g-spot. Sakura felt shivers down her spine and her eyes fluttered shut. Gaara tongue felt wet and hot against her dipping down between her opening and curling his experienced tongue in her slit. Sakura whimpered and rested her legs over his shoulders. Her breath hitched and she gulped down a scream feeling something enter inside her.

Gaara felt precum drip to the floor from his member as he slide his finger inside her heated entrance and witnessed her arch off the carpet moaning his name and demanding for more. Gaara paused and suddenly thrust his cum coated middle finger inside while he slid up and fed on her neck. "Does it feel good?" Gaara breathed on her neck.

"Nngh..." The med nin groaned out. She barely concentrate on what he was saying only the pleasure of a part of him inside her.

"What?" Gaara bit down on her neck.

Sakura gasped and ground her hips at the pleasurable pain turning her head to the side for more access. "God ... yes!"

Gaara parted himself from her tantalizing neck and slid his finger out earning a sound of disappointment from his actions. The sand nin was about to enter inside her when he felt a hot hand reach between them and grip his member. Gaara gasped and groaned letting his head fall back as he leaned over her.

Sakura pumped his member up and down looking at his shivering form as he struggled to hold himself up above her and it throbbed in her hand. She squeezed it hard until she received a loud moan and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

Gaara panted and his breath hitched his moans became more frequent. He was about to go over the edge. _"This isn't good."_

Sakura moaned. "Cum ... on me."

As pleasurable as it sounded Gaara took her hand away suddenly regretting it as the warmth had almost dissipated. "No ... not yet. I'm gonna cum ... inside you." He whispered softly in her ear and placed her thighs over his muscular yet slender shoulders and grabbed her hips before sliding in. Hearing a moan of pleasure he moved slowly at first up and down as he watched the pink konoichi gasp and pant then quickened his pace forgetting to restrain his moans.

Sakura felt his ridiculously hard member pulsate inside her and bang against her walls and arched up grabbing his arms as she felt herself coming close to the end. Sakura screamed as sweat dripped from the both of them and her breasts shook with every thrust. "Harder ... ngh ... I'm ... I need it!"

Gaara held her hips tighter until they bruised pounding into her heated entrance groaning as her walls swelled up around him. "S-Sakura ..." He felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to release inside his lover. The young Kazekage gazed at her spasming figure, high pitched moans and screams, and flushed cheeks. It was like their first time but better. She was like an angel that he would be with for the rest of his life.

"I-I'm gonna ..." Sakura panted. "I'm gonna cum Gaara... faster!" The pink haired med nin screamed into every thrust as her entranced tightened even more around her lover. She could feel it now and it was getting hotter. More needy. She grasped his arms even more, arching, and pushed her member onto him as she came and substance leaked out and around screaming his name.

That was enough to make the sand nin cum and spilled his seed inside resting his body on her.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the Kazekage running a hand through his hair staring at his flushed cheeks. "That was great GA"

Gaara looked up quizzically. "GA?" As corny is it might have sounded he actually liked it. He wouldn't let her know.

"Yeah, like the first two letter of your name. G.A." Sakura put her finger on his nose. "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

Gaara blushed and smirked giving her a light kiss. "We should do this again tonight. In my bed."

Sakura watched at he pulled out and helped her up covering her body with his Kage robes. "I would like that." She smiled in his chest as he gave her a hug after slipping on his boxers.

"Sakura, I love you. I'm never too busy to pay you attention whether it's spending quality time, going out, or doing this understand?" Gaara looked in her emerald eyes.

Sakura nodded and laughed when she felt sand come from behind and lift her up and sat down cross legged.

"Let's take a shower." Gaara led his sand as his took out a key and unlocked the door to their room.

Sakura fumed. "I thought you said you couldn't get in or out with that door!"

"You can't if you don't use a key." Gaara said plainly and stepped inside resting the female nin on their bed and laying beside her mentally commanding his sand back in his gourd.

"Whatever. You know ... I might be pregnant."

Gaara shook his head. "It doesn't matter ..."

Sakura looked up at him hopefully. "...because we're going to be together until we die."

The sand nin looked at her blankly for a few seconds and smiled. "Yeah we are and I'm going to take care of you." Gaara laced their fingers together and brought the heavy blanket up resting his chin on the top of her head. He decided they could shower later and rest now since he wasn't in a rush to get anything done. Spending time with his lover was better than work anyway.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Yay the end of my fanfic! Wow, I wrote a 5 page lemon. Whew. -wipes sweat off brow- the mind of a virgin is full of lemon. XD Anyways, just like I promised! A new chapter and lemon! I did this the same day I wrote the A/N. **

**This is just my second boyxgirl lemon so it wasn't AS AWKWARD but I still felt a little lost in the love making lol. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
